


Fifteen

by CaptainYesaniChan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Gen, MCD anniversary, dante centric, i got emotional writing this at some points ngl, i wanted this out in time tho so here we gooooo, i wrote like all of this in one day in like five hours so it is not the most polished whoops, post s1-pre s2 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/pseuds/CaptainYesaniChan
Summary: Every year to the day, something has changed in Phoenix Drop ever since she disappeared.





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I would recommend the Spirited Away Soundtrack to listen to while reading this, since that's exactly what I listened to while writing up the last six scenes. Enjoy~

_One_

Kawaii~Chan looked down the path and to the gates, shaking her head. He was standing there once more, waiting for someone who wouldn’t come back. “Dante-Kun?” She called.

Turning his head, the lone guard looked back at her, eyes locking. He didn’t say a single word and instead chose to stand there uncomfortably, caught in the act.

“Maybe you should come back to the village? Kawaii~Chan thinks that you would do more for everyone by helping.”

“Yeah, yeah I will.”

She closed her eyes slowly, not wanting to lose her composure. “Alright then, Kawaii~Chan will be heading for the plaza.” The mental image of his pained face wouldn’t go away for while, but she had to keep smiling for him. For everyone.

_Two_

The village was less than half of what it once was. Dale, Molly, and Alexis never came back. Neither did Emma and Cory with Kyle. No one bothered to return once word of the war ending was spread. Phoenix Drop was only a minor encampment for a few souls at this point. But Dante would be damned if he gave it all up. He still would go to the gates, at least for a few minutes on the hopes that maybe, just maybe, he would see his lord come running back with Garroth in tow.

“Whatever could have happened to them?” Dante whispered to himself, “It’s been so long, Zane can’t be that hard to defeat, right?” He let out a laugh at his own joke, it was a little too sad to really be considered a laugh.

_Three_

“Its high time we pulled deeper into the village Dante,” Lucinda rested her head in her hand, staring the stubborn guard down.

“Why does it matter to you? You’re heading back to Pikoro soon anyways,” He crossed his arms, refusing to listen to her advice.

“My father is dying Dante. I have to go and act as lord until we can find a better candidate. Besides, you honestly think that just because I’m leaving means I don’t care about what happens to Phoenix Drop or the people here?”

He stayed silent, and Dante stared intently at the map, refusing to speak. If only he could find another solution to this entire situation. Just maybe then things would be alright.

“I don’t like this either, but unless Aphmau returns or someone steps up to become lord we have to do this.” Lucinda stood up and pointed at the map on the table, “Thieves are moving in. Our best bet is to take everything out of this area,” She gestured to the space closest to the walls. “And move closer to Aphmau’s house. It would be safer to be close to the docks, where we can leave quickly for Meteli or Brightport.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“You’ll have to trust me old friend. Like you have once before.”

_Four_

He slammed the hammer down, and drove the nail deep into the wood. Ensuring that his work was going to hold up well in the face of attacks. Until Dante had more guards to help support him, he was all Phoenix Drop had in the sense of military strength.

“How’s it going Dante-Kun?” Kawaii~Chan knelt down, a basket slung on her arm and her hair pulled back tight in a braid. She pulled out a small cold lunch and handed it to Dante, then sat down on a nearby rock to share lunch with him.

“Well the new walls are almost done, so at least we’ll all be safe. And thank you again for lunch Kawaii~Chan, you really don’t have to do this you know.”

She smiled and continued to eat, “Kawaii~Chan doesn’t mind. She likes helping everyone whenever she can. And Dante-Kun seems to always work too hard to remember to make himself something to eat.”

He sighed, there was no stopping her once she set her mind on something was there? Dante stood up from where he had sat down to eat with the meif'wa. “Well thank you for the meal Kawaii~Chan. But I need to hurry and talk with Nicole about some trading issues.”

“Dante-Kun, why must you do the work of the lord as well as the guard? Shouldn’t someone as you rest? Such difficult tasks are not meant for just one man.”

“You know that I’ve got to do this. Otherwise how could I possibly explain my actions to Aphmau when she returns?”

“If Aphmau-Senpai returns.”

“Sure, yeah whatever you say.”

_Five_

He picked up a small gold flower from the congested meadows, which was currently made up of blues and reds. Discreetly tucking it into Nicole tightly woven hair, only for her to turn around and glare at him as he laughed. 

“It’s not funny.”

“Why not? You look so lovely with that in your hair,” He steadied his breathing, and picked a few more delicate flowers from the swarm surrounding his feet, “For such a practical woman, the length of your hair suits more of that of a lady who spends time sewing. Never would have picked that for someone like you.”

“I’m still a lady by birth you know, I just prefer my pastimes to involve metal work than fabrics,” She grabbed a handful of the flowers, and began to braid them together.

“Now what could you possibly be up to? He walked closer to her, curious.

She grinned as she dropped the newly made flower crown directly onto his dark blue hair, “Well now we match Dante,” She placed a kiss on his lips as well and raised an eyebrow when his skin rose a few degrees warmer, “I could’ve sworn you’d be over that by now.”

“Be over your affection? Never.” He held her waist and returned the kiss, letting her deepen it between them. Truely a perfect moment of bliss for him.

_Six_

“So what’s next?” Nicole pushed the armor piece into the cold water, then pulled it back out to inspect it. The metal was as perfect as possible, with as many of the nicks and cuts fixed up and sealed as possible. “Give that a minute, then it’ll be ready for you.”

“I’m not sure anymore Nicole,” Dante nodded in approval at her handiwork. She really did have such a talent for blacksmithing. “It’s like we’re stuck in a permanent loop, nothing’s changing or moving forward.”

“I get that. There’s really not a lot that’s happened since those first few years huh?” She grabbed the next piece of equipment to repair and held it over the flame. It glowed as the metal softened, allowing her to change it to her will. “You know that I might have to return to Scaleswind for a while right? Will you be alright without me?”

“You really are patronizing sometimes, you know that?” 

“Sorry, but I just care about you. And sometimes you worry me Dante. I just want to see you happy and less, intense. It’s not like you.”

He looked down at his hands, they were worn leather dashed with scars and calluses from the sheer amount of stuff he’d done these past few years. Maybe he was different. Maybe that was a bad thing, but it definitely was a change for him. “Guess I’m growing up, it’s that a weird thing to think about? Seeing things change right before your eyes.”

_Seven_

He lifted the crate with well practiced ease, and set it down inside the cart. “Is there anything else you need my help with Kiki?”

The single mother smiled and looked back at where Dante was working, and away from keeping an eye on a rambunctious Leona. “That’s everything, thank you,” she looked back only to find her daughter terrorizing a small kitten. “Leona! Leave that sweet kitten alone!”

The young girl was sheepish, being caught in the act was never something she liked. She ran over to where the pair of adults were and jumped smoothly into the cart, “Are we going now mom? I’ve finished saying goodbye!”

“In a moment,” Kiki turned and hugged Dante, “Thank you again. We’ll be back someday I swear.”

He hugged back, holding onto tears in defiance, “I know you will. Good luck in Scaleswind.”

She looked around before small wrinkles creased her eyes in a peaceful happiness, “I still think Irene smiles on this place, even if it’s such a small little town.”

“You hold onto such old fashioned things, but maybe you’re right Kiki.”

A small yip approached and Roxy started running around trying to entice Leona to play. Nicole trailed after, a Scaleswind guard with her. “Are we ready?”

Kiki nodded and hopped into the cart, pulling Leona’s shirt to keep her from jumping out after the small fox.

The heir to Scaleswind turned to look at Dante, “Sorry about not being able to stick around for long.”

She looked strangely elegant in the high-waisted flowing dress. Definitely different from her usual lively garb of leather and copper. “Do I want to know about the new look?” Dante asked.

“Just figured… I needed to change it up for now.” She grabbed the folds of the skirt, wrinkling it in her fists.

“Alright then,” He reached forward to say goodbye, and she offered back her hand. Dante was unsure just what she was asking of him, with her hand simply held out to him. He chose to grab it and shake her hand.

Nicole looked conflicted, before returning the gesture. “So, I guess this is goodbye then.”

“I guess so, maybe next time you come back to Phoenix Drop we can actually talk longer than a few minutes.”

_Eight_

“They’re so small,” Logan folded his arms, a slightly softer scowl than usual on his face. His own unique way of showing a smile.

Donna giggled and held out one of the twins to Logan, “You missed their birth Mr. Merchant. They were even smaller. Right Dante?”

The guard looked up from where he was playing cards with Yip, “Oh yeah definitely Logan. They were smaller than my fist!” The werewolf teen agreed, a wide grin on his face as he slammed down his hand. Dante looked over only to groan in defeat, “How in the name of Irene did you win so quickly?”

“Fate’s on my side!” Yip ran to his mother’s side to hide away from Dante, who just chuckled and went to shove Logan in his side.

“So, you’re even more of a dad now then. Shame you had to miss out on their birth huh?”

“Excuse you but not everyone can work from home like you. So forgive me if I have to travel around Ru'aun selling my wares,” The merchant reached down to take one of his newborn sons in his arms, “I cannot wait for you have kids, it's going to hit you like a brick.”

“Yeah ok Logan, maybe one day.”

_Nine_

“Damn you Logan.” Dante couldn’t stand that shit-eating grin his friend wore. The pair were standing outside while everyone else inside the house was busy with Kawaii~Chan. They had only been married for less than a year and already a baby girl was here to add to their family.

Donna stepped out of the house, a tired smile on her face, “You want to come see them now?”

“Want to? Yes absolutely Donna!” Dante nearly ran into the house and up the stairs to where Kawaii~Chan was lying down on the bed, a small bundle in her arms.

“Hey,” The meif'wa looked up to kiss her husband gently as he joined her by her side. “Isn’t she adorable?”

He looked at the little bundle, small white ears curled around the baby’s head. Gentle tufts of soft blue hair fluffed up and around the ears. He reached down to hold her tiny little hand, the small fingers curled around one of his fingers and he had to hold back from crying. “She’s so perfect, how it that even possible?”

“She is your daughter, so of course she’s going to be a sweet angel.”

“Speak for yourself, could’ve sworn the sweetness was from you,” He couldn’t believe he had something this special in his life now, “Have you picked out a name yet?”

“Hmmmm,” The gentle meif'wa allowed her tail to tickle her daughter’s cheek before landing on an answer, “Kawaii~chan thinks that maybe Nekoette will be a lovely little name for her.”

“Sounds amazing, it’s even cuter than your name.” Kawaii~Chan pursed her lips before whacking Dante with her tail, which only drew out a laugh from him.

_Ten_

“I understand wanting to protect your childhood home, but you two are really going to abandon your families for this old village?”

Alexis puffed out her cheeks, clearly annoyed. “They said they’d come back home when they’re ready. And well I was already ready to return,” She toyed with the handle of her blade, distracting herself, “I’m already planning to send a message back to them to let them know that everything is alright for them to come back. I doubt they will listen to me though.”

Kyle nodded and stepped in, “After the news of the war ending spread, well both of our families settled down together in the same place. They were all so obsessively protective of us both. It was hell convincing them to let us even attend the guard academy.”

“Ok ok, I get it,” Dante scratched the small scruff of a beard forming on his face, he would have to shave soon. “So you both just want to stay and work as guards here?”

“Well that’s most of it,” Alexis shrugged and looked up at Dante pleadingly, “We were hoping you could help us improve our skills.”

“Don’t tell me, you saw the records didn’t you?”

“Well yeah,” Kyle argued, “The best students from each year are always easy to figure out since teachers always use them as examples of how we should all act. Or in your case…” He trailed off.

“You don’t have to finish that sentence,” He definitely was troublesome back when he attended the academy. Always landing himself in trouble for his big mouth and attitude. “But alright then, guess this old man can help you two out. Can’t promise to be very nice about it however.”

“Oh please, you can’t be worse than that one instructor for basic training. I had her and well, the stories about the students who survive her lessons doing great the rest of their years are true,” Alexis boasted.

“Yeah I know, I had her. Did she ever mention me?”

“She hated you so much.”

“Good. I hated her too.”

_Eleven_

The sunset was turning the small homes into shadowy figures, with gentle glows of firelight filling the window frames. He looked back over the wall to look into the dark forest. Nothing shifted from between the trees, and he sighed peacefully. 

The quiet life the village had finally settled into was something he was nothing less of grateful for. It was something of an extreme change for him, after growing so used to constantly shifting around and the world moving too fast for him to keep up.

Dante continued to study the gentle wave of the trees, and the motion of the leaves as the wind pushed through them. The coolness of the moon casting them in a calm and collected light, an air of elegance surrounding the village and protecting it from harm.

A gentle snap of a fallen branch brought the guard to attention, focusing on the trio of figures stepping with respectful ease through the forest. The smaller two of the three obviously not as well as the taller, and more likely elder.

“Stop your approach! Name yourselves!”

The tallest stepped forward, pale gold hair glittering in the light, “I thought it was time for us to come home.” She hadn’t changed at all, her blessing of youth gracing her charming features.

“Zoey... welcome back to Phoenix Drop.”

_Twelve_

“Dante-Kun she can’t be serious, Kawaii~Chan doesn’t think it's possible.”

He looked over to Zoey, where she was pouring over her collection of spellbooks and notes, searching for anything to give her an answer to how to get Aphmau back. It was understandable to say the least, they had grown impossibly close, having raised children together and everything.

Nekoette ran past, chasing after a rabbit. Kawaii~Chan called after her, “Nekoette~Tan that’s enough!” She chased after her daughter, leaving Dante to watch Zoey struggle alone.

He sighed, and walked to the well where the elf was seated. “So any ideas?”

“Oh plenty,” She looked up, a stern expression adorning her face, “I’m going to get her back, I have to.” She slammed the book shut and packed up the papers surrounding herself, “Want to join me? I’m going to the portal site to test some things out first.”

He looked around, things were quiet so it wouldn’t do any harm, but the temptation to go with her wasn’t going to help him in any case. “You can go ahead, I should really stay back here.”

“Are you sure?” Her long ears twitched in question.

“Absolutely positive. I wish you luck Zoey.”

She smiled, “Thank you Dante, I’m sure I can do this. It’s the least I could do for the woman I love.”

_Thirteen_

Malachi was seated on the docks, staring at the horizon as the sun rose from behind the sea to break the dark cover on the sky. He was usually an early riser, but this was strange even for him.

Dante approached, “Everything alright kid?”

“I’m not a kid, I’m much older than everyone here. Maybe except for mom but she’s immortal so it doesn’t count.”

The old guard laughed at that, and sat down next to the quiet young man. “Yeah but I have those signs of age, those prove that I’m older and therefore wiser.”

“Yeah whatever you say,” He tucked his head between his legs and continued to study the warm colors dancing through the sky.

“Seriously though, what’s going on?”

He looked over at the older man, before glancing down to the worn salted wood of the docks, “I don’t like staying here all the time. I feel like I’m trapped again.”

The duo were both heavily reminded of the old castle the former ghost was speaking of. The place was a nightmare and Dante had only been there for a short while, he could only imagine how over a thousand years of that place would affect Malachi.

“So why don’t you travel around? You can always come and go as you wish, decide what you do with yourself.”

“How would I do that? Aren’t I needed here? I don’t think I can just leave knowing that something might happen.”

Dante wrapped his arm around Malachi’s hunched shoulders, “Well I’ve heard that Logan could do well with an apprentice to mentor. He definitely needs the help working with all those trade deals and records.”

The young man’s eyes lit up, the green sparking to life, “You think he’d take me?”

“Well you’re definitely more mature and respoinsible than most your age, errr… close enough,” Dante grimace at his eloquent recovery, “I’m sure Logan would be happy to have someone like you to work for him.”

Malachi shot up and dusted off his clothes, removing any small chips of wood that may have collected on his pants. “I’m going to ask him right now, I’m a little too old for an apprenticeship but maybe…”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, now hurry up before he decides to disappear into the forest never to be seen for several days.”

“Ok! I’m hurrying!” He shot off the docks, sand flying behind him as he ran up the steps leading back into the village.

Dante chuckled, and looked back at the sunrise. The sky was turning bluer with every passing moment, and a new day was here for him to face.

_Fourteen_

His eyes were red in the reflection from the old mirror in the guard tower. The cracks along the glass painted across Dante’s worn skin. His scars from Zoey’s portal were healing, if still a little stiff and tight when he moved. Rubbing out the tears with his hands, he pushed his hair back and out of his face. He couldn’t be happier as this new turn of events.

Making the last few adjustments to his armor, Dante tried to make the old red cape look refined enough, despite the tears in the fabric. The metal was polished up for today, and Dante almost felt like the young guard with a new title he was once. Nowadays he was just an old and married master of swordsmanship.

Stepping out of the guard tower, Dante walked down to the docks where everyone was finishing setting up for today. Something quite like this hadn’t been seen since Donna and Logan were married, according to everyone who had been present for the occasion. Delicate fairy lights were strung everywhere, streamers flowing in between the glittering light. It was the most joyful he’d seen the village dress itself up in for years. And standing to the side was the cause of all this, avoiding the guests until the ceremony.

“Levin, you seem to be tense.”

The blond wrung his hands, “You know when everyone said that people would want to see the son of the famous _Lady Aphmau herself_ become lord of Phoenix Drop, I thought they meant like, just Brightport and Meteli. Not half of Ru’aun!”

“You can’t blame yourself, she had a habit of always lending a hand to everyone. Most people hold her in high regards, they’re hoping you resemble her kindness and charisma.”

“Not. Going. To. Happen,” He stated, “I’m already freaking out and we haven’t even started yet!”

Dante looked him in the eye with a steady gaze, “You’ll be alright, you only need to let them know that you’ll be an excellent inheritor to the title. Nothing more, you can do this Levin.”

He breathed deeply, before allowing a calm composure take over himself, “I can do this, right I’ve got this I know what I’m doing.”

“Well would you look at that,” Dante smiled, “You already are looking and acting like a lord I would most definitely be honored to serve.”

_Fifteen_

A decade and a half to the day, and the sun rose just like any other. The world thought nothing different of it, and continued on its path. Zoey had already disappeared into the woods, proclaiming that ‘today would be the day. I finally have the answer to it all.’

Dante doubted her words, and had kissed Kawaii~Chan on the cheek before doing his duties for the day. The work of a head guard was much easier when he could delegate tasks like watching the gates to Kyle and Alexis, which the pair carried out without fail.

Things were calm, and the world considered the remains of a war to be history. Dante couldn’t agree more, having left the past to rest where it belonged.

A knock rang out from behind his door, which he accepted. Kyle stepped in quietly, “Dante… Zoey’s returned back. She says she has something to tell you.”

“That doesn’t make sense, she doesn’t return until sundown. What happened?”

“She says she wants to tell you herself.” Kyle stepped out of the way and followed after the head guard as he went to find Zoey. She was standing right outside the gates, a glow about her Dante hadn’t seen since Levin became lord.

“What happened Zoey, is something wrong?” He noted the white her hair had turned, a definite change from when she left this morning.

“No no,” She smiled and took her friend’s hands, “Something wonderful.” He was confused at this, and she continued, “I did it. I finally did Dante.”

“No… that’s impossible, you couldn’t have.”

“Dante… I brought them back. She’s back, Aphmau has returned to Phoenix Drop.”

He looked at her for a moment, before running into the ruins of the former village. He looked around before spotting someone standing at the top of hill where the Irene statue stood. 

And there she was, his first lord. Who had turned to see him. He ran up the stairs as fast as possible, it was unbelievable. He ran to face her, and landed only slightly before reaching the top. The lady hadn’t changed, her hair was still in the same manner it had been all those years ago.

“...When Zoey had come back and told me she was successful in her ritual… I did not believe her… not one bit. She's been trying for years and just… you’re… you’re really here…”


End file.
